The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with an at least a partially flexible roof and at least one cross-connecting support.
With convertible vehicle tops that are at least partially flexible, and whereby regions of the side edges of the top are tautened around longitudinal support components that serve as a frame, and wherein at least one but generally more cross supports, so-called bows, are suspended between these longitudinal supports, it is necessary to arrange the bows at certain longitudinal positions in the vehicle. For example, for optimal tensioning and shaping of the soft top, when using several bows, it is desirable to have the first bow arranged behind the roof""s front, frame-like cross termination that in the closed position of the roof is connected with the windshield at about the same longitudinal distance to the roof termination as to the subsequent bow.
In relation to the longitudinal side support components, the bows are arched towards the top to enable the tautness of the roof. Due to this design, the bows of various roof sections may collide when unfolding the roof, particularly the bows of the first roof section that is located closest to the windshield frame with those of the adjacent rear roof section.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improvement to this situation.
By making at least one bow longitudinally movable, it can be arranged that it assume a different longitudinal position in the closed position of the roof than it does in the open position. In this manner, it can be positioned optimally for the tautness of the soft top, while still being able to avoid a collision with another bow or a fixed roof frame component when folding down the rooftop. To this end, a control device is provided that becomes effective in relation to the opening and closing of the roof, preferably a mechanical pull and push rod, for example. This results in a forced movement of the bow during the opening and closing of the soft top. No additional drive or control elements that might need to be operated by the driver, for example, are required to accomplish the shifting of the bow. Rather, when opening the soft top, the control device forces the shift in the same manner as in the subsequent closing movement into the earlier position.
Additionally, the pull and push rod may be able to intercept a side force component, for example, if the movement of the longitudinal side support components does not only take place in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle but also includes a cross-component to increase the shoulder width.
Additional advantages and details of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description of an exemplary embodiment of the invention.